Christmas of 2012
by 1katiemariee
Summary: *Christmas present for my wifey, Nat* "This is what his life would be like now and he'd never forget Christmas of 2012. The start of his future." It's Christmas for the couple in Ohio and unlike others, this Christmas would be the start of their future, one they'll never forget. Fluff, family and a surprise present! Slight AU. Klaine.


_A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! My amazing wifey, Natassa (dapperswag)'s Christmas present! Hope you like it my beautiful wifey and enjoy the little surprise person making an appearence! And the rest of you, hope you also enjoy it! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you! Enjoy! -Katie x_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line. I don't even own the extra person who isn't in Glee!_

* * *

Kurt woke up early Christmas morning to a very excited teenager with long brown hair , shining chocolate eyes and a wide smile. She shook his shoulders before standing up on the bed and bouncing, causing to sheets to crinkle and Kurt to be jolted up in bed. He rested his one of his hands flat on the bed to steady himself.

"Jesus, Natassa, remind me never to spend another Christmas with you. You are way too perky for seven o'clock." Kurt mumbled, rubbing his sleep-ridden eyes with the palm of his hand. Natassa sat down next to him and flung an arm around his shoulders.

"Hello to you too." Natassa- the 17 year old sister of his boyfriend, Blaine, and the youngest child of the Anderson family- chirped, sarcastically. Just then, Finn and Blaine walked into the doorway, laughing at the scene in front of them.

"I see you're awake then." Blaine chuckled, walking round to Kurt's free side and sat down on the edge of the bed. Kissing his boyfriend on the cheek, Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist to pull him closer.

Kurt grumbled, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder and shaking Natassa's arm off, earning himself a pout from younger teen. "Yes, I am. Thanks to your bloody sister!"

"Fine, I'll go open your presents then!" Natassa skipped out of the room smirking when she heard Kurt fall off his bed in a haste to reach the presents before she did.

"They're mine!" Kurt shouted at her, running passed and down the stairs in front of her. Natassa laughed loudly, running after Kurt down the stairs and tackling him down on the floor when she reached the bottom. Blaine and Kurt looked down at the pair from the top of the stairs, shaking their head. "Get off me so I can get my presents!" Kurt squirmed and Natassa's smirk just got bigger.

"Alright, alright. I want to get to presents some time today so Nat, get off my boyfriend." Blaine got to the duo, lifting Natassa off Kurt, his arms around her waist. She wriggled in his grasp, only being let go when Kurt was stood next to him. "Now into the room for present opening!"

The four of them entered the living room where Burt, Carole and Cooper were already sat on the couch, waiting for the teens. Natassa and Finn sat in the chairs before Kurt and Blaine could reach them which left them to sit on the floor, leaning against the chairs with their fingers laced. Once everyone was seated, they started to exchange presents.

* * *

A hour later, everyone was opening their last present and said there thank you's to one another. Blaine stood up and held his hand out to Kurt who took it gratefully, wrapping an arm around each other's waist when he was stood.

"If you excuse us, I have a present I'd like Kurt to open upstairs." Blaine announced grinning at Kurt, the other boy beaming back. Everyone nodded at the pair before going back to their small talk except for Natassa who was smirking, knowingly, at Blaine. The duo headed upstairs and into Kurt's room.

"So, you hav-" Kurt got cut off by lips being pressed against his own and hands resting on his waist, turning him around, pushing him against the door. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling the other boy closer and running his fingers through Blaine's, surprisingly, un-gelled hair. The curly-haired boy, pressed his lips to the other's neck, his hands moving down to rub his thighs.

"I thought-ahhh-you were-fuck-giving me my p-pr-present." Kurt choked out, his hands untangling from Blaine's hair, and traveling down his back. Blaine pulled away and pecked him on the lips before walking over to where his jacket was laid on a chair.

"Your present." Blaine grabbed a tiny red, velvet box out of the pocket, looking it with a soft smile. He turned around and walked towards Kurt, taking in his appearance. His hair was ruffled, face flushed, lips swollen and the top button of his designer pajama had come undone. Once in front of his boyfriend, Blaine knelt down and held up the box, flicking it open to reveal a white gold ring with a line of diamonds running diagonally across the top. _{A/N: Sorry to interrupt your reading but link to the ring is on my profile!}_

Kurt's hand flew to his mouth. "Oh my God."

"Kurt Hummel, I love you. I'll always love you, no matter what. You're the perfect man for me, no one else would even compare to you. You're radiant, shining and not afraid to be yourself, something which I admire about you. I promise that I'll love you every living moment, even afterwards if it's possible. This is why I'm asking you this. So, will you marry me?"

Kurt stuttered, is mouth agape as he stared at his boyfriend. It was only when he noticed that his face started getting worried was when he realized he hadn't said anything.

"Oh, yes! Yes!" Kurt cried, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and pulling him towards himself, burying his head in his boyfriend's shoulder and neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine pulled away and slipped the ring on Kurt's finger before pressing their lips together, his arms snaking round his waist and pulling the older boy flush against him. Suddenly, the door swung open, knocking the two boys onto the floor and revealing a very excited Natassa stood in the doorway.

"Oh my God! Yay!" She squealed, running over to them and pulling Kurt off the floor and moving his left hand into her line of sight. "That is so beautiful! Someone wouldn't let me see it until he'd asked you." She glared at her older brother who was still sprawled out on the floor before turning back to Kurt. "But it is amazing!"

Kurt grinned, giving Blaine a hand up. Once he was stood, he wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist, his head leant on his shoulder as he watched Natassa freaking out. This is what his life would be like now and he'd never forget Christmas of 2012. The start of his future.


End file.
